Reasons
by Dawnaven
Summary: The reasons why things are the way they are.
1. Sasuke: Mute

**Reasons**

**Part one of this random drabble thing**

_**Sasuke**_

_The reason why…_

_The reason why Sasuke hardly ever talk was because he had a talking disability._

_**-Haruno, Sakura**_

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, that has to be the reason why."

Naruto, who was looking over her shoulder at the journal entry, "Ehhh?! No wonder he doesn't talk!!! He's part mute!!!"

Sasuke just walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at his two teammates, one who was giggling, and the other freaking out. Kakashi was no where to be seen, probably somewhere reading his book of porn.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, pocketing his hands.

"See Naruto?! I told you!" Sakura laughed, patting Naruto on the back as he coughed and sputtered (of course her pat made him crash into the wall of her apartment).

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his team, they were 18 and still acting like children. "Hn." He said, closing his eyes.

"Naruto, I told you! I told you the reason why Sasuke didn't talk was because of his talking disability!" Sakura laughed.

"HN?!?!"

_**(A/N: Um…yeah…Just randomly popped to mind. I even forgot how it popped into my mind xD lol. It started with Sakura having a disability I think, and then I thought "What if Sasuke had a disability?!" So yeah, I think that's the reason I thought this up. lol. Hm…I guess the pairing would be SasuSaku or whatever. Nevermind, there is no SasuSaku, just a weird drabble thing lol. But its going under the SasuSaku section, m'kay?)**_


	2. Itachi: Deaf and Blind

**Reasons**

**Part 2 of this weird drabble thing**

_**Itachi**_

_The reason why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan was…He had a hearing disability_

_**-Hoshigaki Kisame**_

Deidara, who was looking at the weird journal thing (he didn't understand why Kisame of all people needed a journal) raised an eyebrow, "So Itachi has a hearing disability?"

Kisame looked back at him and grinned, "Yeah, he does."

"How do you know?" Sasori asked.

Kisame grinned, his shark-like teeth showing. "I just do."

"Hn. What was that?" Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen where they were all crowded around the counter.

"Oh nothing, Itachi-san." Kisame grinned, hiding the journal behind his back.

"Speak up." Itachi said, glaring at him.

"It's nothing Itachi-san!" Deidara smiled shakily.

Itachi glared again and walked out of the room.

Kisame burst out laughing, "Did you hear him? He couldn't hear me clearly so he told me to speak up! That just adds to the pile of evidence I have!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "And where is this evidence?"

Kisame chuckled, opening the journal again and turned to the page before the one he just wrote in.

_**Reasons why…**_

_1: Always tells me to speak up or die_

_2: Doesn't turn around to glare at me when I whisper things about him behind his back when I'm only 4 feet away._

_**3: Most importantly…When Itachi had first joined, Leader said to buy some groceries, not kill the Uchiha clan!**_

Kisame laughed, "Also, I need to write down that whenever his little brother says "I'll kill you!" He doesn't do anything, he just stands there."

Deidara laughed. Sasori shook his head.

"Hn. So this was what you were doing." Itachi muttered as he snatched up the book. He put his face close to the book as he read the words in the journal.

Kisame and Deidara burst out laughing, "He's blind too!!!"

Sasori shook his head, sighing "Idiots." He muttered.

_**(A/N: This idea came from the first chapter, where Sasuke was part mute, so here Itachi is kinda deaf. And he's blind too. Lol, review for both chapters please!!! Also, I don't know if I will make another chapter…probably not. Eh, if you people ask, then I might. I suddenly got an idea for another chapter. Also, I don't think this chapter was as funny as the previous chapter, yeah? -sigh- whatever.)**_


	3. Sakura: Blind

**Reasons**

**Part 3 of this weird group of drabbles things**

_**Sakura**_

When Sasuke arrived back at the village at age 16, he got a big surprise.

Naruto had brought him back bleeding and broken. Naruto was hurt too of course, but he still had enough strength to drag Sasuke all the way home.

Sasuke was out cold for a day or two, but was wide awake when he was in the hospital. And that was where the surprise happened.

"Tsunade-shishou, who will I be healing today?" Said a soft voice.

'_Sakura?'_ Sasuke thought.

"It doesn't matter, but he has many fatal injuries, and it would be best if you start healing him now." Tsunade said, opening the sliding door.

Sakura walked in, the long white doctor's coat swishing.

"Hello, I will be your doctor today, if you would please sit up straight so I could start the healing process?" She said, looking in his direction.

"Sakura?" He said, frowning, wondering why she didn't start hugging him to death and screaming her love for him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, and she dropped her clip board.

She was on her knees immediately, hands out, looking for the dropped clip board.

"Sakura, the clip board is on your right." He said, wondering why it took her so long to get it, it was in plain sight.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She said, and then she looked him straight in his eyes.

What he didn't expect was for her eyes to be a blank, milky green. Her eyes didn't move as he moved to the edge of the bed, but she did say,

"Sasuke-kun, please don't move out of your bed, it is very dangerous if I do not start healing you now." Sakura said, gripping the clip board.

She was blind?

"…Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you _blind_?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun."

At that moment, Naruto came bursting in, gathering Sakura in his arms and hugging her tight. "Sakura-chan, are you eyes healed? Are they all better?"

Sakura gasped, "Naru…to…can't…breathe!"

"Sorry!" He loosened his grip on her, setting her on the floor. Seeing her eyes, he frowned, on the verge of tears. "Tsunade-baa-chan said you would be healed by the time I came back with Sasuke!"

Sakura sighed, looking very tired all of a sudden, "I'm sorry Naruto, this is all my fault, if I didn't accept that mission –"

"No! Sakura-chan! Don't think that way, it wasn't your fault! It was an accident!" Naruto gripped her shoulders. He hugged her tightly, "its okay, Sakura-chan."

Sakura choked back a sob.

Sasuke slipped out of the hospital bed and hugged Sakura too, "We're here now."

Sakura smiled as her tears slipped down her face, "Yes, we're together again."

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama said the operation would be scheduled later today." Kakashi said as he appeared perched on the window sill.

Sakura nodded, and Sasuke and Naruto hugged her tightly, hoping for their teammate to get better.

The reason why Sakura didn't glomp Sasuke the moment she saw him was because she was partially blind, and Sasuke did the hugging first.

_**(A/N: Um…This is like totally different than from the first 2 chapters…this is all serious and whatever…the other two were funny…I think…But this is kinda too serious…but whatever I don't care. This is SasuSaku and kinda NaruSaku so yeah…)**_


	4. Naruto: Deaf

**Reason**

**Part 4 of this random drabble thing**

_**Naruto**_

_The reason why…_

_The reason why Naruto spoke so loudly was because he's partially deaf…_

_**-Sakura**_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think?" Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking at her diary once more.

Sakura giggled, "He is deaf you know, that's why he always yells. I think it's because I hit him too hard all the time, so hit affected his ears." Sakura laughed, clutching at her sides.

Even Sasuke cracked a small smile; it just had to be true. "Hn, so the dobe is part deaf, huh?" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We should be looking for Naruto soon, he might get lost in the village, and he won't be able to find his way back because he wouldn't be able to listen to the directions given by the villagers." Sakura laughed at her joke, and Sasuke smirked, holding her waist tightly.

"What was that?!" Naruto screamed.

This time, even Sasuke burst out laughing, and Kakashi sighed wherever he was, he just knew his team was acting stupid again.

_**(A/N: Yeah, **_Funabisenu _**asked me for another chapter lol. So here it is. I never intended for another chapter, but when **_Funabisenu _**asked for another chapter, I got an idea lol. Well, review people, and please don't ask for another one, I might not be able to think of another lol. Also...sorry for not putting tis up earlier today...I eas busy doing homework XP)**_


	5. Kakashi: Blind

**Reasons**

**Part 5 of this random drabble thing**

**(I never knew I would get this far!!! Lol)**

_**Kakashi**_

Like always, Kakashi was strolling through the village, his nose deep into his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. I knew where he was going, even if he was reading his book and not paying attention. It was a routine for him.

_**With the others:**_

"Where's Kakashi?!" Naruto screamed, banging his hands on the bar of Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Sakura giggled, "Calm down Naruto, I'm sure he'll be here soon. He's always late after all." Naruto sighed in frustration on her left.

"Hn."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was sitting on her right, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think?"

Sasuke sipped his tea, "I think Kakashi's blind, so it takes him a long time to get to places."

Sakura burst out laughing, clutching her sides so hard that Sasuke had to put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Naruto who was gulping down some ramen at the time, spit out his ramen, laughing so hard he fell off his stool.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still holding Sakura's shoulder.

Wherever Kakashi was, he sneezed, saying "Hm, someone must be talking about me." He smiled, "It must be my loving team."

Sakura stopped her laughing immediately, looking at her two favorite men in the village, "I have a plan."

The two leaned closer to her, listening in on her idea.

_**With Kakashi:**_

He was still reading his book, strolling along, walking on his way to Ichiraku Ramen to meet his team.

Suddenly, he banged into a wall.

'_What the hell?!' _Kakashi's only open eye was wide as he felt the slightly wet ground from this morning's light rain on his back. He was up immediately, dusting off his Jounin uniform and looking around.

There was no wall in sight, and the villagers walked by like nothing happened. It was strange. He was knocked down, what kind of idiot Jounin got knocked to the ground without him knowing?

"I told you!"

He heard, it was a girl, and he automatically knew it was Sakura. Kakashi heard laughing, from Naruto and Sakura, and chuckling coming from Sasuke.

Kakashi rolled his eye as he looked to his right where Sakura and Sasuke were holding up a big board, similar to a bill board.

Naruto was laughing and he said, "Sakura-chan! Your right! Kakashi _is_ partly blind!!!"

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura laughed as the board disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"KAKASHI IS BLIND!!!" They laughed, and Kakashi glared at them, walking forward and tripping over his book that he forgot to pick up.

_**(A/N: Lol, another chapter never expected this, did you? Well, I only intended for 2…and now I'm on the 5**__**th**__** one lol. Review okay?)**_


	6. SasukeSakuraItachi: Dango

**Reasons**

**Part 6 another drabble of this drawn out story thing**

_Not including a disability this time, and when Sasuke is 6 or 7_

_**Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke**_

"Aniki!" A young Sasuke whined.

Itachi looked down at his younger brother, "Hai, otouto?"

Sasuke pouted, "You said you would get me dango! I want dango!"

"Aah, hai, I'll leave right now, otouto." And then Itachi left, leaving a now happy Sasuke who was bouncing around the room waiting for his sweet dango.

Itachi got his brother his dango from the nearest which was all the way across the village. He sighed, his brother was such a pain. Well, at least his brother took his mind off of his ANBU missions.

Holding the brown paper bag in his hands, he walked through the quiet village, it was around 10 in the morning, and no one wanted to be out of bed yet. Sasuke was going to be hyper for the rest of the day with these dango to eat.

Itachi was just walking down the street calmly when a little pink-haired girl bumped into him, landing on the ground in front of him.

"Are you okay little girl?" He asked, and helped her up.

She smiled and nodded, and immediately proceeded to run away like she was doing before.

Itachi cursed when he noticed the little pink-haired devil had stolen his brother's dango. It took no effort catching up to her, but when he did stop in front of her, he noticed she was crying.

"Little girl?" He said, and she sniffed, clutching at the worn paper bag in her left hand while her right hand was rubbing her eyes.

Gomen, Uchiha-san." She whispered, and held out the bag of dango. "I didn't mean to, I was just a bit hungry."

He smiled at her, very out of character for him, but just seeing this little girl made him smile for some reason.

"If you want, you could have some." He said, and they walked to the bench nearest to them, which happened to be on the road leading outside the village _**(A/N: if you don't know, it's the bench xD lol)**_

The little pink haired girl then opened the bag, and ate all of the dango inside. Itachi blinked, this little girl had quite an appetite.

"Oh well, I'll get some dango for my otouto later." He sighed. "Little girl, what's your name?"

She looked up and swallowed the last mouth-full of dango, "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He nodded, "My name is Uchiha Itachi, I'm sure you know my little brother Sasuke?"

Realization hit Sakura like a ton of bricks, "Eh?! Sasuke-san is your brother?! I didn't know that Uchiha-san!"

He chuckled, "Please, call me Itachi."

She nodded, "Hai, Itachi-kun."

He sighed, "Well, I'll be on my way then."

Sakura nodded, "Ja ne, Uchiha Itachi-kun."

When Itachi got home, Sasuke was whining again, wanting his dango. When he said he didn't have any, Sasuke threw a fit.

"Gomen nasai, otouto, Haruno Sakura-chan ate them." Itachi said, and a few weeks later he found out that was the wrong thing to say.

The first time Sasuke met Sakura, he immediately knew she was the one who ate his dango. "You!" He had shouted, "You ate my dango!"

Sakura of course, was wide-eyed and apologizing immediately, saying she didn't know it was his dango in the first place.

And that's the reason why Sasuke never ate dango again, because Itachi failed to bring him his daily fix of dango that day, and that Sakura had ate it instead. Of course, after the Uchiha Massacre happened, he forgot about eating sweets all together.

_**(A/N: Um…is this still a drabble if there are more than 500 words? If a drabble is not longer than 500 words…then this isn't a drabble…this was like more than 500 words that's why…so yeah…whatever I don't care…Yeah, so the reason why Sasuke never ate dango again was because of Itachi and Sakura lol.)**_

_**(A/N 2: Yeah, I got an anonymous review from**_ mix-chan_**, and she/he asked for one about Itachi and Sakura, lol, and I wrote this up before he/she asked lol. You read my mind about this chapter lol. Well, here is the Itachi and Sakura one you wanted! Lol)**_


	7. Naruto: Color Blind

**Reasons**

**Chapter…7? Of this weird drawn out story drabble thing…**

_**Naruto**_

"Hn…He must be a blind ninja for him to wear such bright orange colors…and he calls himself a ninja." Itachi said from a tree nearby the team who was on a mission to Suna. It was one of those rare moments where Itachi speaks his mind, and it was actually more than just one word. In fact, it was 20 words more than usual; no wonder people think he's mute along with the known fact that he's blind and deaf.

Sakura, who was walking under the same tree Itachi was perched carefully in happened to hear him, and automatically knew who he was. She grabbed Sasuke's elbow and pulled him closer to her, hugging his arm and acting like nothing happened. But she whispered in his ear, "I heard someone thinks Naruto is color blind, they know its true because he wears such bright orange clothes that could be detected a mile away, he probably mistaken the color orange for blue or something."

Sasuke chuckled, slipping out of Sakura's arms to wrap his own arm around her waist instead.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he heard them, "Naruto is color blind because he doesn't know the difference between blue and orange…hm…no wonder he never knows what to wear on stealth missions."

Itachi rolled his eyes from his tree; they were mixing up his words. He sighed inaudibly. They weren't doing anything important on this mission, might as well go to Konoha to get some dango.

Itachi chuckled as he thought about dango. He remembered his brother swore off dango just a few weeks before he killed their clan. And how could he forget little Sakura-chan? The one who ate them all. Itachi doesn't like sweets much, but dango was an exception because it was the reason how he met Sakura, and how Sasuke swore off his main sugar resource. That's why Sasuke didn't get hyper and bubbly anymore, because he hardly ate any sugar, and certainly not enough to make him like a normal person.

Naruto was walking along the worn path, clueless that he had four people talking about him behind his back, and about his eyesight no less.

"Naruto?" Sakura said, and he turned to her. "Can you get that blue flower over there? I think it's really pretty."

He grinned, "Okay Sakura-chan!" And he plucked a flower from a bush from the side of the road.

Sakura took the flower, and Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi (who didn't leave yet by the way) chuckled as they stared at the orange flower Naruto had picked. He was supposed to get the blue flower, not orange. No wonder he wear's all orange, he couldn't tell the difference between the two colors.

Sakura laughed, "He is colorblind!" And Naruto just continued walking, not knowing what colorblind meant, since he was too stupid to know.

_**(A/N: Yeah, thank you **_TenTen _**for giving me this idea in your wonderful review lol. Anyways…I hope this was good, I couldn't find a way to make it funnier, but oh well. Review please!)**_


End file.
